


hold me for ransom

by primadonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Raving, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonna/pseuds/primadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Scott (or his wolf, yeah, his wolf, let's go with that) recognizes Isaac as a potential mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me for ransom

 

_i._

 

Scott focuses on the task at hand. He _has_ to find a way to get into the concert tonight or it could mean the end of the world. He would love to say he's being dramatic but it could very well be the end of what he has at Beacon Hills. He doesn't know what he has, _can't_ put it into words but he doesn't want it to stop. He doesn't want to wake up one morning and know that he's failed everybody. That Lydia has been drove to the brink _(she doesn't even belong in his world for fucks sake)_ and his hair is turning gray for nothing. 

"So," he licks his lips. "how do you propose we do this?" He turns toward Stiles who in turn, gawks and stutters.

"You mean, you don't _know_?"

 Scott frowns at him and can't stop the feeling of _letting people down_ bloom throughout his chest. He rubs at his chest and wills it to go down, because Jesus Christ - he is going to stop this. 

"We could ask Danny for tickets?" Scott suggests and Stiles nods, tries to look tough. They both spot Danny in the mess of hot fog and flashes of skin in the locker room. The two walk up to him and Danny puffs his chest, even tenses at the sight of them. Scott doesn't know why, he tries to smile at Danny, but fails.

"Danny, can we get your concert tickets?" Stiles asks.

He slaps Stiles on the chest, hissing, "that's not how your suppose to ask."

Danny laughs, body taut and tense, "No," punctuating the sentence by shouldering his way through Scott and Stiles

"What are we going to do now?" Scott groans and rubs his temples, can already feel the impending headache building behind his eyelids.

He jumps when a hand lands hard on his shoulder, hard enough to rattle him. Hard enough to make Stiles squawk.

"How do you two survive?" Isaac asks, disgruntled and exasperated. His hand is hard and clamped around Scott's shoulder, silently challenging. He makes a show of backing away slowly, eyebrows raised, before walking towards a group of rambunctious teenagers. Scott watches as Isaac gets hold of tickets, doesn't bother trying to stop Isaac, knowing a hopeless task when he sees one. He can't squash the feeling that blooms in his abdomen. Isaac's morphed in an powerful werewolf, Scott has been aware of this for a time now, isn't scared to have Isaac in the background anymore, knows he's changed in to something that Derek is proud of. But, this, _this_ is the first time he's seen it - he has a front row seat and he can't stop his eyes from greedily taking in the sight before him.

The way Isaac looks. How he makes a point to stare in the eyes, makes sure to make his position known. Scott can tell with the way he walks, how he knows he's going to come out on top, no matter the situation. The way he walks. The way he spits fire at Scott, the way he raises his eyebrows at Stiles, the threatening way he leans in your personal space. Not afraid to touch, doesn't hesitate as if he has the right, knows that everything is his for the taking. He's still lanky and really fucking tall, but he's more defined, jaw more set, stance more wide as if he's preparing for a fight and the unconscious way his fingers curls like he's _looking_ for one. His eyes spit fire and right now as he watches Scott _watch_ him, they threaten to swallow Scott whole. Scott's not aware of his audible gulp, curses at it when he sees Isaac's eye flicker. He flexes his fingers, wanting to curl them in Isaac's hair - too see how long it'll take him before he's wrecked and begging to be molded to someone _Scott_ is proud of.

Isaac's heart and breath is a steady stream, pumping in Scott's ear. Scott wants to hear it hitch, wants to feel his heartbeat stutter. Isaac walks back over to him and Scott tenses, his wolf sizing Isaac up. Wants to see how much he'll take from Scott.

 Isaac's eyes are swimming in amusement as he watches Scott, presenting the two tickets. And Scott tries to _not_ react, jaw clenching and _knows_ Isaac heard it. Isaac stops and Scott thinks that, maybe Isaac will stand down - he doesn't know why he's acting or rather why his wolf is - acting like this because he doesn't care for the alpha, beta, and omega thing. But Isaac does not. stand. down.

He walks past both of them, parting with slaps to Scott and Stiles chest, tickets presented.

Isaac's hand burns hot and then it's gone, leaves Scott with a smirk, doesn't look in his direction and parts with a _good luck._ He's gone and the smirk _is still there_ as he's leaving, engraved in Scott's mind. His wolf howls.

***

 

 

 

 

_ii._

 

It's a new school year and Scott's a different person. Okay, he's not different, but he's been _trying._ He's still Scott McCall, he still has his hero complex and he still, involuntarily, is the hero of everything in Beacon Hills. But its fine, he's fine with helping Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek.

Except nothing's actually really fine because again, New Criminal. This time though, it isn't a robotic lacrosse player thrown in the mix. This is a pack of _Alphas._

Scott is only a _teenager._

He also can't convince Derek's to not kill them. 

So (because he's Scott and he has a hero complex actually built into him), he heads out to take care of the problem because it's better than getting anybody else hurt. But, as fate would have it, the _only_ person that is just as stubborn as Scott is (probably a little more with a pinch of hardheadedness) is Isaac Lahey. Blocking Scott's path with eyes that mirror the fire that Scott used to permanently brand himself with.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asks, jerks his chin towards the keys in Scott's hand and helmet accompanying them, raising his eyebrows, settling against Scott's door frame like it's his home (it is but _still_ \- you get it.) Scott gulps, looks everywhere but Isaac. Squints at a old poster on the wall, thinking that _yeah I just really need to throw that one out._ Looks at his desk, thinks _yeah, I just really clean that._

"Oh, you know, out to eat," He finally replies, vague and guarded. Looks at Isaac, waits for him to nod so he walk through the door and out of the house, _away_. Isaac continues staring. 

"What're you getting?" He questions, smirks, just a small tilt of the mouth and _that_ look is back; like he knows something that Scott doesn't. Scott sighs loudly, can never get anything past Isaac, it's not like wants to, this is just not the time for his uncanny ability to pick up any bullshit that Scott's putting down, (which is mostly all the time but _still._ )

"Mexican,"

Isaac smiles, "Cool, I love Mexican."  

"I can eat alone. I'll bring food back," He replies, prays that Isaac will stop questioning.

"I'm not letting you eat alone," He answers and smiles, all teeth. Scott wonders _how_ and _what_ but he doesn't answer. Just walks. Isaac follows.

Scott's wolf rises to the surface, grumbles in frustration. Isaac knows everything, he sees everything, leaves Scott feeling like he can conquer the world while simultaneously falling off it. 

He wonders what's happening to him.

 

***

 

 

 

_iii._

 

Scott is hurting. Everywhere. Maybe, going to fight the Alpha's was a stupid decision, like a really _really_ stupid decision but _fuck,_ it had already started and he was already so tired of it. He had Isaac by his side (he _so_ ignored the feeling that bloomed when he thought about it, stupid stomach) and Derek was there and fuck - _Derek._ His body physically ached but it was tame compared to his emotional state. He loved Derek. He did. Derek was by his side when he first got bitten up until now, always a steady weight of reassurance behind Scott, propping him up.  And here he was, on this stupid bus with _Derek's_ pack and half of his and he just - _couldn't._

He was stuck in this pendulum, swinging in a state of awareness before drifting out in a land that nothing hurt. Everyone noticed. Isaac was distracted, tending to Boyd and his anger issues. Scott can _smell_ it, Boyd and Isaac's mourning. They were caught up in grief, Boyd twisted it, made it malevolent - he was practically shaking with it. Isaac sat beside him, stoic. Scott didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. 

When the bus stopped, he was lifted off and found his way in a bathroom with Allison kneeling over him, worry and something unidentifiable in her gaze. Scott was so sick of everything. He exhaled as her fingers probed his sore chest and hissed as she cleansed his wounds. Normally, he would be ecstatic that she was giving a smidgen of her attention to him but he was _so_ tired and he didn't _care._ All he wanted to do was sleep in his bed with Isaac by his side (he thinks he has a stomach ache, _this is ridiculous.)_

But he's not at his house, Isaac is with Boyd and Derek is dead and none of that is comforting. His chest hurts, inside and out. A constant stream of hurt pumping in tune with his heart like it’s molded and folded its way, sticking there. Allison finishes and she's so close, so close that the hurt he feels should ricochet up a notch but he doesn't feel _anything_ towards her and frowns at her wondering when everything went so wrong because Allison was so perfect for him, he was sure of it. He walks out in to the sunlight and he's gifted with a sight that makes his blood pound and race in his ears, knocking out all the screaming and shouting around him.

Isaac is punching (beating, yeah, definitely beating) Ethan, crouching over him like a coiled snake. Ethan's half unconscious but he's _still_ smiling up at Isaac (and yeah Scott can see why he keeps getting punched because, _dude,_ learn when to not be a conceited ass because your getting the crap beaten out of you) and he's bleeding and spewing it all over the ground and around Isaac.  

Scott watches as his arms flex and the lights reflects off his hair and his eyes as the fire he sees there is big enough to light a forest and ravage everything in sight. This Isaac - he's never seen. Scott cannot breathe and he should _definitely_ stop this.

"Isaac!" He roars and it’s silent. He's breathing hard, Isaac looks up. Scott's breath hitches and his heart stutters the longer they stare at each other and he swears he sees Isaac's wolf simper down - _obeying_ \- _standing down_ \- at the sight of Scott's wolf. Scott's wolf howls. Isaac's teeth retract and he slowly sets Ethan down (who is unconscious now, by the way) and stands up to his full height. He towers over Scott and he's looking at him right in the eye with that look again and Scott thinks he wants to mar Isaac's pale and unblemished neck and see how long it takes his wolf to submit. Scott knows this is his wolf talking and he's found Isaac as something worthy. 

Boyd comes up behind Isaac and puts his hands on his shoulders and Scott freezes at the sight of it. Isaac. He shouldn't be jealous - he _shouldn't._

But he growls at the sight of it. Boyd and Isaac watches him in confusion, Boyd slowly lifting his hands off of Isaac's shoulders, testing.

Boyd's hands reach back down around Isaac's neck, this time. Boyd slowly pulls Isaac's gaze from Scott to direct it to him instead. Isaac slowly nods at Boyd's whispers and looks over at Scott again. His eyes are dark like a ocean storm instead of the raging fire and it makes Scott tingle all over. Isaac slowly licks his lips and Scott latches onto that spot, greedily soaking up every detail but Boyd's hand are _still_ on Isaac and Scott prides himself on his self-control but Boyd is slowly testing it. Boyd removes his hands and Isaac bares his throat towards Scott, a sign of submission and Scott wants to bite it and mark it and have him submit to him again.

He doesn't though. He goes to join Allison and stand by her side, chancing a look at Isaac who looks back at him, growling.

Scott grins at him, something _feral_ and dark and his wolf joins in. His wolf has finally found something worth keeping and Scott agrees.

 

 

 


End file.
